


The Lone Wolf

by nyxiefics



Series: The Lupine Saga [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: But like flirty friends, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Protagonist has Powers, First book in a Series, Irish MC, Like they're friends but she'd kiss him if he asked, MC is a werewolf - kind of, MC speaks Irish, Main Character's POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Lupine Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxiefics/pseuds/nyxiefics
Summary: "I know your weakness.""Oh yeah? And what is it, Wolf girl?""It's something your precious 'Mister Stark' forgot. You're a teenage boy, Spider-Kid."----------Much like Peter Parker, Fianna MacBhfloscaidh was a last-minute addition to the Avengers when they decided to have that parking lot fist fight. Someone on the team knew Fianna and called in a favor and that's how she ended up in Germany. Only question is, what will happen when she stays in the States instead of heading home?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lupine Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205150
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction Chapter

**"** I know your weakness. **"**

**"** Oh yeah? And what is it, Wolf girl? **"**

**"** It’s something your precious ‘Mister Stark’ forgot. You’re a teenage boy, Spider- _Kid_. **"**

* * *

(Age of Ultron End Credit Scene)

A brunette in a green and light grey hoodie with a single braid flowing down her back walks to the bar and slams a gold card with the writing “James Taggart” on it onto the countertop, drawing the attention of the bartender.

“Whew, you finished that’un already?” the bartender smiles as she nods. “Right, I have another one for ye. The doll on the o’her side o’ the phone sounded urgent. Said to tell the _Malen’kaya Volchitsa_ that the _Cáileach_ needed her. I asked ‘er the fuck she was on about, she tol’ me to give the she wolf her number. So here. And here’s her target too.”

**(Little she-wolf) (Witch)**

He slid a piece of paper and a gold card to the girl. She pocketed the paper and looked at the mercenary target card, this time not a name was on it, simply “Team Iron.”

“What are you smirking at?” the bartender ask the girl.

“Nothing,” was the whispered reply, “Not one thing.”

* * *

**Starring**

Katherine Langford  
AS  
Fianna MacBhfloscaidh

Tom Holland  
AS  
Peter Parker

Robert Downey Jr.  
AS  
Tony Stark

Don Cheadle  
AS  
James Rhodes

Jon Favreau  
AS  
Happy Hogan

**Also Starring:**  
Jamie Dornan AS Eoghan McCloskey  
Saoirse Ronan AS Orlaith Doherty  
Chris Evans AS Steve Rogers  
Elizabeth Olsen AS Wanda Maximoff  
Jeremy Renner AS Clint Barton  
Paul Rudd AS Scott Lang  
Sebastian Stan AS Bucky Barnes  
Anthony Mackie AS Sam Wilson  
Paul Bettany AS Vision  
Scarlett Johansson AS Natasha Romanoff  
Chadwick Boseman AS T’Challa Udaku  
Ryan Reynolds AS Wade Wilson

**Warning:** This book contains violence, mentions of torture, mentions of death and explicit language. The main character is also a part of the LGBTQ+ so if you aren’t okay with that then you should probably just leave.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own ‘Captain America: Civil War’, all the original plots and characters that you recognize belong to Marvel and their original creators. I only own Fianna Macbhfloscaidh, her friends, her allies, family, and plots. There are also songs in this book which all again belong to their original creators.

**Translations:** With Fianna being from Ireland, there will be quite a few words in the Irish language as well as a few traditional Irish names. The phrases will be written in English in brackets and bolded underneath the original phrase. The names will have a quick pronunciation explanation at the beginning of the chapter they are introduced. There will also be words or phrases in Russian from time to time, the same protocol for the Irish words and phrases will be followed.


	2. Act I

* * *

ACT I

Captain America: Civil War

“ If it means something to you, fight for it. ”

\- The Better Man Project, by Evan Sanders

* * *

Playlist

**helping my ex’s sister in a car park fist fight, nrs – a playlist by Fianna:**

**Gasoline** [Halsey] **Monsters** [Katie Sky] **Control** [Halsey] **Believer** [Imagine Dragons] **We Own It** [Wiz Khalifa ft. 2 Chainz] **Angel With a Shotgun** [The Cab] **Do it Like a Dude** [Jessie J] **In my Blood** [Shawn Mendes] **Hoodie** [Hey Violet] **Warrior** [Beth Crowley] **Crybaby** [Melanie Martinez] **Freaks** [Jordan Clark] 


	3. My heart is gold and my hands are cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronounciations:  
> Orlaith = Or-la  
> Fianna = Fee-ana  
> Eoghan = Oh-en  
> MacBhfloscaidh = Mack Vlus-key

Orlaith and I get off the bus and start walking down the road.

“Where are ye going?” Orlaith asks me.

“I’m away de Saint Marie’s, ye wanny join me?” I tell her.

“Aye, sure why not?”

“I finished a job last night and didn’t get de give Eoghan the card,” I say, brandishing a gold colored card, “I need to get paid and get me next one.”

“Why do you do this?” Orlaith asks, shaking her head at me.

“Eoghan’s letting me stay in one of the rooms at Saint M’s. I’m earning my keep, besides, the money’s good.”

“If you say so,” she shrugs.

We keep walking and then I pull her sleeve, to show her the alley we need to walk down. We reach the end and I pull off my school blazer, shoving it in my school bag and exchanging it for my green and grey striped hoodie. I push open the door to the old Catholic school, I see that people are already in, clearly people like to start drinking early, well, if 5 in the afternoon is early to you.

I pull Orlaith to the bar and I slam the gold card on the bar, making Eoghan look at me. He takes the card and puts it in the out box, he then lifts a wad of cash and gives it to me. He begins to tell me that someone called for me, someone who called me ‘ _Malen’kaya Volchitsa_.’ Only two people have ever called me that...and one’s... not here anymore, so I know exactly who’s after me. And just in case I didn’t, the name she left, ‘ _Cáileach_ ,’ was a nice hint. The witch is a smart one, I’ll tell you that much.

**(Little she-wolf) (Witch)**

I take the number she left and smirk at the gold card.

“We’ll take two cokes Eoghan,” I tell him before going to the corner table by the door, my table.

Orlaith follows me to the table and sits across from me, “Why’s a witch looking for you?”

“Because after leaving me for two years she’s finally reaching out,” I reply.

“Okay...and what the fuck does that mean?”

“What it means is that I’m gonny be leaving for a bit. My sister needs me, and I can’t leave her hanging, ‘sides, I owe her.”

“You have a sister? Since when?” my confused friend asks.

“Not by blood, not by law she’s... emotionally? my sister. Yeah, let’s go with that. Basically when I went missing two years ago she was there, we bonded, and she saved me. That’s all you need to know,” I finish.

Eoghan brings us our drinks and we thank him, I hand him back a tenner, he tells me that he’ll be behind the bar if I need him and that we’ll talk about this job later.

Orlaith and I stay at the table for a bit while we finish our drinks, talking about our day and how much we hate our math teacher. Then Orlaith gets a text from her mam saying that she needs to head home to do homework and have some family time, whatever that is. I wouldn’t know, it’s been a while since I was at ‘home’. It doesn’t matter though, this, Saint Marie’s the mercenary job fair of a bar, this is my home now.

When Orlaith leaves I head up to the bar and sit on a stool. I look up at the dead pool to see who’s been picked this week, the dead pool is fun for me because as a minor I’m not allowed to get picked, I can just sit and watch the chaos. Only downside is that I can’t pick anyone, so... I mean it’s a two-way street, so I guess that’s fair.

“So, what’s this witch after?” Eoghan questions.

“Not sure,” I reply honestly, “But whatever it is, it must be important. We haven’t spoken in two years, and last time we spoke, _he_ was still alive.”

“ _Him_ as in-“ Eoghan begins.

“Yes, _he_ as in my _grá cáilte_. She didn’t even call me then, so whatever this is has de be big. It better be, or I might just hang up.”

**(Lost love)**

“You won’t. The stories you’ve told me- you wouldn’t leave her. If you did you’d hate yourself. You can’t bring _do stóirín_ back, he’s gone, but you can still help her.”

**(Your darling)**

“You’re right, it just breaks my heart, I had to find out they escaped from rumors and stories, but I found out that he died by watching it, _live on tv_. We had so much potential, _he_ had so much potential, but now I’ll never know. _Glac siad a anam ró-ghasta_.”

**(They took his soul too soon)**

“You’re right. But now _she_ needs you. So go find out what the witch wants, and try your damndest to deliver,” he says.

“I will,” I say, smiling at him sadly, “Thanks, E.”

“Not a bother,” he assures me, smirking, “ _Mactíre_.”

**(Wolf)**

* * *

I dial the number, she picks up after a single ring.

“Wanda, it’s been a while,” I say, trying to stay happy even though I know hearing her voice again will probably bring tears.

“Fianna, it has,” she says, and I inhale sharply. No tears, not now, not yet at least.

“So, what do you need me for so urgently?” I begin to cut the shit.

“I need help. I need a friend, I need a _soldier_. Are you available for some last-minute travelling?” she says hesitantly. Clearly I’m a last resort, a “break glass in case of emergency” type help.

“Of course, when and where?” I ask.

“I need you to get to Leipzig-Altenburg Airport asap. We’ll get you where you need to be from there,” Wanda explains.

“Yeah, uh, when exactly do you mean by asap?”

“I mean, like literally buy a last-minute flight and get on it, within the next two hours. It’ll be a two-hour flight, I’ll pick you up and we’ll get where we need to go.”

“Alright, fine. I just need to know, what I’m up against. You said you needed a soldier? I need to know what I’m fighting for before starting a war.”

“This is... the fight of a lifetime. You’ll be fighting for truth and... safety. Who you’ll be up against? Some of my closest friends and some of the deadliest assassins in the last thirty years. Now are you in or are you out? I don’t blame you if you’re out, but it would really help.”

Wanda sounds... more than desperate, she’s hopeless, she _needs_ me, more than she ever has. I’ve fought many’s a fierce foe in my time, but Avengers? Deadly assassins? That’s usually more than a smidge above my paygrade. But she needs me, she’s calling in her last favor, she clearly thinks I’m up for it. I hesitate for a second, weighing my options before making a life-changing decision.

“I’m in. I’ll be there in four hours, max,” and with that I hang up.

Guess I’m going to Germany.

I walk back into the bar and go through the side door that brings me to the lodging. I go to my room at sit on my bed. I’m leaving. I begin to pack my shit, I pull my kitbag out from under my bed and begin filling it with clothes. Leggings, t-shirts, hoodies, leather jackets, everything I might need. I pack all the essentials and then begin to think of how I’ll smuggle my brass knuckles through security. I lift my mattress and take out a couple hundred pounds in cash, shove it in my wallet and keep packing. 

When I’m all packed I begin to forge a note from my ‘mother’ for the school so that I can get time off without them calling up people who haven’t seen me in over a year and a half. I make a simple excuse of appendicitis, was rushed to hospital late tonight blah blah, they won’t really care, the school year’s nearly over. I just need something for show so that I don’t get called out.

I text Orlaith, letting her know I’m being called out of the country. She questions me at first, but when I explain that Wanda needs me, and I can’t let her down she lets me be. She says she’ll drop in and pick up the note tomorrow morning before getting on the 212 to Coláiste Feirste.

Now I’ve just got to talk to Eoghan. I tell him to come to the lodging hall, behind the bar. He serves the last couple of drinks that were ordered and joins me in the back.

“I have de go de Germany,” I tell him, “It seems above my paygrade, but she needs me and I gotta be there for her.”

“Okay... do ye have enough for the flight?” he simply asks.

“Aye, I’ve got all I need, me kitbag’s packed an’ everythin’.”

“Ye said above yer paygrade. What’d ye mean by that?”

“I’m not just fighting with Wanda’s friends. I’m also fighting against a couple o’ them.”

“What? Naw- What the fuck Fianna!”

“Look, she needs me, Eoghan, I can’t just leave her.”

“You’re not fighting them assholes.”

“Yeah, I am, Eoghan.”

“Naw you’re not.”

“You can’t stop me. I tol’ her I’m in, and I’m going,” I say, standing up and throwing the strap of my kitbag over my shoulder.

“Fianna, ye can’t just leave to fight those dickheads,” he stands up.

“I’m away,” I say firmly, walking out the door.

“Get your arse back here, now!”

“You’re not my da, Eoghan. You can’t make me stay.”

“I might not be your da, but I’m the closest thing to a father you’ve had these past years. You better treat me with a bit more respect.”

“Maybe,” I shrug, “But I’ll stick with this for now,” I say, throwing up my middle finger before leaving the bar. The taxi I called beforehand pulled up and I got in.

“The airport,” I tell the driver.

“Right,” is the simple reply he gives me.

I get a text when we’re about halfway to the airport.

Eo

You can’t just leave, not with us fighting like this

Fi

I don’t have a choice, E. I was asked to be there in four hours, that was an hour ago.

Fi

Flight takes two hours.

Eo

And there’s no way I can change your mind?

Fi

None

Fi

Sorry Eoghan.

Eo

Anything else you wanna say before you get on that plane?

Fi

Tell Tommy I’m sorry, I’ll see him soon, but I’m sorry.

Eo

Of course Fia

Eo

Be safe. Don’t get yourself killed.

Eo

See you later, She-wolf of Derry

Fi

See you later

Fi

Dad

I click my phone off and look out the window at the familiar city I’ve grown up in. All my life except a year was spent here. When I wasn’t here I was with the twins, me becoming who I am, them becoming who they are... or were, and then I left them. Not by choice. Not on purpose. But I still left them.

But now I’ve got Wanda back, and while I don’t know how long I’ll be with her for, it will be good to see her. If only I could’ve seen him one last time before I left, spoke to him one last time, made sure nothing was left unsaid. Instead I’m here, he’s gone, and I’ll never know how things could’ve gone if perhaps I never left.

The driver stops at the airport entrance and lets me out, I pay him the fare and he takes it with a smile. I grab my bag, close the door, and go into the airport. I go to the desk and ask if there are any last-minute tickets to Leipzig-Altenburg I could get on. While there was a seat I could take, it cost a little more than a pretty penny. Luckily I had enough to buy it and went through security immediately. I opted for a pat-down rather than the metal detector and thanks to my damn good hiding spots the woman didn’t find my brass knuckles.

I wait for the half hour before my flight and board along with the others. I get to my seat and sigh. A two-hour flight isn’t long, it’s just boring to sit through, no one to talk to and not long enough to sleep through. I just sit there messing on my phone for a bit, making faces at the baby looking through the gap between the chairs a couple rows in front of me.

When the plane prepares to land I prepare myself. This is it. I have to fight Avengers. I have to fight deadly psycho assassins. But first. I have to see Wanda. For the first time in two years. For the first time since _he_ died.

* * *

When I leave the airport I scan my surroundings and all the cars parked there. I stop when I come across a van that could be owned by no other, a white panel van with what I’d consider an iconic license plate: **L: T34MC4P** , I know that it’s gotta be my ride. I go to the passenger side and knock on the window, the door opens, and I’m promptly enveloped in a hug.

“Someone order a conriocht?” I sat into my sister’s shoulder.

**(Werewolf)**

She laughs and hugs me tighter, “I did, you little volk.”

**(Wolf)**

I look at her with tears in my eyes, smiling sadly. She looks back at me with a similar expression and we just stay there in the embrace for a moment.

“Okay,” I say, finally pulling away and wiping my tears away, “So who’s ass do I have to kick?”

She laughs, wiping away her own tears, “No one’s just yet. We gotta get there first, so get in the back.”

“Back of a van?” I quirk an eyebrow, “Are there seats of does this look like a kidnapping?”

“There are seats, but they’re laid down. Scott is sleeping on them, and I thought you’d want to stretch before we get there, human or not.”

“That’s fair, but the second I shift I’m gonna be stuck with Lu, you know that.”

“I can get her to ease up, but you’re stuck with her, you have to learn how to get along with her, okay?”

“Yes mom,” I mock, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

I salute her before opening the back door, seeing a middle-aged man sleeping on the seats. Must be Scott. I climb behind the seats and lay down, shifting to the Mactíre, and as expected I hear Lu.

Lu is like a voice in my head, she’s the canine and lupine instincts that got transferred during the experiments. She talks to me, mostly degrades me for my logic and emotions, planning things out rather than acting on instinct and figuring it out on the fly.

“So, she returns,” Lu mocks.

“Yes, I’ve returned. Wanda needs help, she needs me, needs us to work together,” I reply.

“Wanda? Wanda needs us?”

“Yes. And we’re gonna work together. Right?”

“Yes. Of course. Anything for Wanda.”

“Good. Now we’re gonna be driving for a bit, so what do you suggest we do?”

“Sleep. Sleep is good. Sleep builds energy.”

“Okay Lu, we’ll sleep. But when we’re fighting I need to take control, okay? I need to be able to focus.”

“Okay Fi, you take control.”

“Thank you.”

And with that I begin to drift out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyxie rants:
> 
> so, i have a quick disclaimer. marvel retconned wanda's age in wandavision, putting her from being in her mid-twenties to her early thirties. they said she was 32, born in 1989, but the projection said 1988, so are they even confident in her age? basically i've taken that fuck up as an invitation to do whatever i want with her age. sorry if this bothers you, but being the author is like having the reality stone, reality can be whatever i want.  
> so wanda's age will be 19 in this book, making her 18 during AoU, 21 during Infinity war and endgame and technically 26. i know this takes about five years off her 'canon' age but for some plot points to work that's just how it's gonna be.
> 
> also the 'him' that is mentioned during this chapter is in fact pietro. more of pietro and fianna's story will be explored a little more throughout this book and a lot more during the rest of the series i have planned.  
> that's all, take care and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night.


	4. Before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for

The door slides open and I shift back, startled.

I hear a man’s voice as I sit up, “Had to put a little coffee in _him_...,” the door slams and Scott wakes up, “but he should be good.”

“You got coffee without me Wanda?” I growl, standing up, my eyes burning at the sudden light, “You really are a witch.”

Scott gets out of the van and I follow behind him.

“What time zone is this?” he groans.

“Come on,” the blond man I heard speak before says before lightly pushing us both away from the van, “Come on.”

Scott then steps forward, realizing that standing before him is Captain Steve Rogers. Which is cool I guess, I mean he’s an avenger, he fought in world war two, he fought aliens, he fought robots. He fought _leis_.

**(With him)**

He begins shaking Rogers’s hand vigorously, before speaking in disbelief, “Captain America.”

“Mr. Lang,” Rogers replies, making Scott begin to fanboy a bit.

“It’s an honor. I’m shaking your hand too long,” he realizes, before dropping him hand to look at everyone. “Wow! This is awesome!”

He points at Rogers, smiling, “Captain America,” he says, realizing he’s looking at Wanda, “I know you, too. You’re great!”

He then looks back at the Captain with a grin on his face, choosing to then, for some reason, grope his biceps, “Jeez.”

The captain looks over his should to the Falcon for a second, possibly regretting his decisions. Scott then continues his rambles.

“Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so...thinks for thanking of me.”

Really? Wow- really? He’s on the team? I’m glad I decided to come because no offense to Scott, but he’s a bit of a plonker.

Scott then looks to who I assume is Falcon, pointing, “Hey, man!”

“What’s up, Tic Tac?” Falcon quips, they must know each other already.

Scott seems a bit more hesitant now, “Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I...”

Wilson interrupts, “It was a great audition, but it’ll,” he laughs, “it’ll never happen again.”

Someone seems to finally notice me when Rogers nods to me, “Hey Wanda, who’s this?”

“Fianna MacBhfloscaidh at your service,” I smirk, holding my hand out for him to shake. He gets a simple up down before I let go, not wanting to be even close to a repeat of Lang.

“And what do you do?” Falcon asks.

“I’m a hyper sentient lycanthrope with the ability to transfigure from a homo sapien to a canis lupus,” I reply.

“You what?” Scott asks, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“I’m basically a werewolf with complete control over when I shift and how I act,” I explain.

“Okay...” Rogers says, probably still a bit confused. But he moves on nonetheless, “They tell you what we’re up against?”

“Something about some psycho-assassins?” Scott says, saying it more as a question.

“And possibly some of your own team,” I add on.

Rogers nods, “We’re outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you’re wanted people.”

Scott shrugs, “Yeah, well, what else is new?”

When Rogers looks at me I simply grin, “Yeah, well it’s always nice to be wanted.”

“Fianna, not by police,” Wanda scolds and I smirk at her.

The Captain shakes his head at me, though I can tell he’s amused.

“We should get moving,” a long-haired guy in the back pipes up. I didn’t even realize he was there.

“’Got a chopper lined up,” the blond who let us out the van chimes in.

Before anyone can respond the airport PA begins to sound some sirens before a man speaks through it in German. I’m just able to make out what he’s saying.

“They’re evacuating the airport,” long haired man informs those who don’t speak German.

“Stark,” Falcon says, but we all been knew.

“Stark?” Scott questions, well maybe not all.

Rogers pauses for a second before telling us to suit up.

Wanda takes my hand and pulls me to her, “This is going to be a rough fight, Volchitsa, but not the one we’re preparing for. Don’t waste your energy, and don’t get knocked around too much.”

**(She-wolf)**

“I can’t handle myself Wanda, it’s you I’m worried about,” I say as she loosens her grip.

“You know that I have this, right?” she asks sarcastically, allowing a red orb of magic dance along her fingers.

“And you know I have this, right?” I mock back, turning my nails to claws.

“I guess we can both hold our own,” Wanda says.

“But that doesn’t mean we don’t have each other’s backs,” I say, turning my claws back to nail.

“Of course, I watch your back, you watch mine.”

“Good, because I can’t lose you. We already lost him, we can’t lose each other. ...We’re gonna stay in contact after this, right? Because I need you in my life.”

“We’ll definitely stay in contact malen’kiy. I need you just as much as you need me.”

**(Little)**

With that I put on my green face mask and prepare to kick Avenger Ass.

* * *

I’m in the terminal with Falcon and the long-haired dude, who turns out to have a metal arm, which is pretty cool.

“So,” I begin, “Do you guys have names or am I gonny be calling yous metal arm and falcon?”

“Sam,” Falcon divulges.

“Bucky,” long-haired dude discloses.

“Okay, cool. I’m Fianna, but you already know that...” I trail off, “Where are we at with the Quinjet?”

“Still looking,” Sam says, still scrolling on the little iPad on his arm, I don’t really know what it is.

“We found it,” Sam then announces over the comms, “Their Quinjet’s in hangar five, north runway.”

After that announcement the three of us start sprinting down the terminal. Well I say sprinting, Sam and I were sprinting, Bucky was going about it as if it’s a light jog. That would make sense if he’s somehow Bucky Barnes, super soldier from WWII which is what I’ve pieced together. But what do I know? I’m a kid who’s just along for the ride.

We’re running along when there’s a thud on the glass roof above us. I’m not sure what it is, but there’s something red and blue crawling along it.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asks.

“No clue,” I retort.

“Everyone’s got a gimmick now,” Sam grumbles.

We keep running until this guy smashes through the glass and kicks Sam to the side, I throw a couple punches at him before he pushes me away. I slide for a second before stopping myself and standing up, by this point Bucky is already handling it, he throws a punch that the guy stops.

He pulls it to the side a bit before saying, “You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude.”

Wow, clearly he’s just a kid. A nerdy kid.

Sam takes his surprise as a chance to grab him and fly away.

“You good?” Bucky asks me.

“I’m fine,” I assure, “You?”

“Gonna take more than a kid in tights for me.”

With that we start running after Sam and the guy, who is putting his hand on Sam’s mouth saying, “You have the right to remain silent!”

Sam lets go of him and flies away but the kid thwips out some kind of string to keep himself in the air. He keeps chasing Sam while Bucky and I tail them both.

The kid is thwipping this string all over the place as he goes after Sam, Sam shooting behind him every few seconds to try and get rid of him. He lands for a second and Bucky takes this as an opportunity to throw a big sign at him and we then hide behind a pillar.

I brave a look and Bucky is just quick enough to pull me back as the kid throws the sign back, quipping, “Hey buddy, I think you lost this!”

Sam does a flying kick to knock the kid off his perch which works. For about two seconds, then the kid thwips out his string and then throws some of it on Sam’s wings, causing them to fail and Sam to go crashing through a kiosk-like thing.

The kid immediately has Sam... I think webbed would be the right word, to a railing while he sticks to the side of a pillar. Bucky and I begin to catch up with them when I hear the kid begin to geek out again.

“Those wings carbon fiber?” he asks.

“Is this stuff coming out of you?” Sam retorts, which is a fair question, if not a gross one.

Instead of answering the kid continues his rambling, “That would explain the rigidity-flexibility ratio which, gotta say, that’s awesome, man.”

This kid is super inexperienced, judging by his conversations, rambling, and just sitting on his ass during a fight.

“I don’t know if you’ve been in a fight before but there’s usually not this much talking,” Sam puts an end to his tangent.

“All right, sorry. My bad,” the kid says, swinging himself at Sam as Bucky and I try to shield Sam. This leads to us crashing through the glass railing and falling to the floor.

“Ahh, you prick!” I complain as he webs my arms to the floor.

He then, annoyingly, begins monologuing again, “Guys, look, I’d love to keep this up, but I’ve only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I’m really sorry.”

Just as he’s about to web us up even more Redwing, Sam’s little drone, latches onto him and pulls him through a window and far from us.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” Bucky askes, annoyed.

After a beat, Sam responds, “I hate you.”

“God, are all the Avengers kids?” I sigh, turning my nails to claws and getting the stupid webbing off of my arms before turning to the other two.

“No, just him. And he’s not even an Avenger, god knows where Stark picked him up,” Sam tells me.

“Wait, how’d you get out of this shit?” Bucky asks me.

“These,” I reply, showing my claws before tearing the webs from him and Sam. “Now let’s get back to the others.”

We keep running and link up with the others, all running towards the Quinjet.

“Come on!” Steve yells, we’re almost there when a yellow laser makes a large crack in the ground in front of us. We look up and see a maroon person, I believe his name is Vision.

“Captain Rogers, I know you believe what you’re doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now.” He announces.

Does he think that Steve’s just gonna say, ‘Oh, well the red guy said it, so that’s what I’m gonna do!’ or something? Because that is crazy.

And, with the help of Vision’s stalling the whole Iron gang gets together opposite us. Stark and Romanoff already there, Vision slowly descending, Iron Patriot flying in with someone in some gothic Hello Kitty getup, and finally the Spider-Child swings in.

“What do we do, Cap?” Sam asks.

“We fight,” Steve says monotone. Clearly these guys don’t want to fight their friends, but me? I’ve got no ties to the other team, I’m not gonna go easy on anyone.

We start walking towards them and Romanoff seems hesitant, “This is gonna end well,” she says sarcastically before the other team starts towards us too.

We start to pick up the pace a bit and the other team mirrors, but the Spider-Kid isn’t confident in himself, pointing out the obvious, “They’re not stopping.”

Stark lays it out to him simply, “Neither are we.”

Everyone kind of pairs off, fighting a single person and I seem to be a bit out of place. Because of this I decide to team up with Scott, who’s briefly fighting Black Widow... yeah, he’ll need the help.

Scott is trying to dodge and throw punches and so while she’s distracted I try to go for a kick to her side. She sees this and counters, grabbing my leg and throwing me sideways. I land on all fours and quickly scramble to my feet as Clint begins to fight Romanoff which is clearly a better match.

Not knowing where to go I choose to follow Cap and fight the Spiderling and I’m just in time to see Cap slice a web with his shield. The kid decides to throw in his 2 cents when Cap puts his shield back on his arm.

“That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all,” he laments.

“Look, kid, there’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand,” Cap tries to reason.

“What and she does?” he points to me.

“That’s not the point, a pháiste,” I roll my eyes, “Stark has you confused about the stakes here.”

**(Child)**

“Mr. Stark said you’d say that,” the kid reveals before shooting webbing at Steve’s shield and leg, pulling him so that he falls, then showing at Steve’s arms to pull him closer before kicking him in the face.

I run to the shield, picking it up as the Spider continues, “He also said to go for your legs.”

Before I can hand the shield to Steve, the kid webs up his hands, pulling back and they both strain in the tug-of-war. Steve uses this to his advantage as he turns around and pulls him away. I hand Steve the shield and he hides behind it for a second as the boy tries to grab it again with his webs. Instead, I grab the webbing and pull him towards us and Steve hits him bang on the head with his shield. The kid scampers away, again trying to get the high ground as he gets on top of a boarding tunnel.

“Stark tell you anything else?” Steve teases.

“That you’re wrong. You think you’re right. That makes you dangerous,” the teen shrugs before attaching a web to the top of the boarding tunnel and swings down, trying to web us up again. The Captain kicks him back into a pillar with a wheel under, part of the boarding tunnel, and the kid falls.

“Guess he has a point,” Cap shrugs, throwing his shield at the pillar and it breaks, making the tunnel fall and nearly crush the kid before he catches it.

The kids struggles with the tunnel as Steve says, “You got heart, kid. Where you from?”

“Queens,” is what the breathless teen gasps out.

Steve smirks at the kid, “Brooklyn,” he shares before running off. I look at the struggling kid for a second, about to run off too before my morals get the better of me. Stupid morals.

I go to the edge of the tunnel and hold it up for the kid to get out, he look at me and the eyes of his mask widen a bit. I roll my eyes at him.

“Come on, I don’t have all day,” I sigh, and his hesitance disappears. He scrambles out and I drop the tunnel.

He gives me a quick once over before blurting, “Wow you’re really strong.”

“Yeah, guess I am.”

“Why are you helping them?” he takes me by surprise.

“Why are _you_ helping _them_?” I counter.

“I got an identity to keep secret. Besides, I needed an upgrade,” he tells me, no hesitation.

I look at him for a second, “Family takes care of family.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks.

“Means this isn’t my fight, but I’m gonna fight it anyway,” I then walk up to him, my face a foot away from his. “And I’m real helpful in this fight.”

“Why’s that?”

“I know your weakness.”

“Oh yeah? And what is it?” he asks confidently, even though I can see through his tough guy façade.

“It’s something your precious ‘Mr. Stark’ forgot,” I say, batting my eyelashes, “You’re a teenage boy, Spider-kid.”

I lower my face mask and kiss the cheek of his mask. I smirk at him, walking away backwards, winking before turning around and sprinting towards the fight. I pull up my face mask over my nose and when I get to there I hide with Steve and Bucky.

“We gotta go, that guy’s probably in Siberia by now,” Bucky tells Steve, finally cluing me in on where our final destination is.

“We gotta draw out the flyers,” Steve automatically takes charge, “I’ll take Vision, you get to the jet.”

“No,” Sam protests, “you get to the jet!” he demands Steve, “Both of you! The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, if we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it,” Clint agrees.

“This isn’t the real fight, Steve,” Sam continues.

Steve looks at me expectantly, but I shake my head, “Steve, this isn’t the fight we have to win, only you do. We’ll be fine.”

“All right, Sam. What’s the play?” he gives in to out pleas.

“We need a diversion. Something big,” Sam says. So turns out we don’t have a plan. We have a concept. Could be worse, I guess.

“I got something kinda big,” Scott tells us, “But I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don’t come back for me.”

Bucky looks at us in bafflement, “He’s gonna tear himself in half?”

“You sure about this, Scott?” Steve ignores his friend.

“I do it all the time,” Scott says, before immediately backpedaling, “I mean, once. In a lab. Then I passed out.”

I’m really starting to doubt this plan but there’s no time because I hear Scott chanting and then a loud grunting noise. When I look for the source I’m in shock.

“Holy shit!” I yell because Ant-Man just turned into Giant-Man.

Or as Iron Patriot says is, “Okay, tiny dude is big now. He’s big now.”

Everyone kinda slowly comes out of their hiding place to watch this craziness.

“Guess that’s the signal,” Steve says.

“Way to go Tic Tac!” Sam praises and Scott waves around War Machine as he attempts to distract the Team Iron.

“Give me back my Rhodey,” Stark says sternly before Sam sends a flying kick his way and Scott throws Rhodes away without a second thought.

I run with Steve and Bucky, if only so that I can offer them a few seconds more of time in case someone chases them. While I’m running with them Scott breaks off the wing of a plane, throwing it at Stark.

“Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they’d like to disclose? I’m open to suggestions,” Stark quips, clearly on edge about Ant-man’s ability to grow that big.

I look to Steve and Bucky before deciding that this was the moment I needed to give them cover, because what distraction isn’t complete without another distraction to make sure it’s completely working.

“Not exactly on your side Stark, but I’ll volunteer as tribute,” I snark, shifting to a wolf.

‘Let me handle this one Lu. But any useful advice will be appreciated,’ I think.

‘You’ve got it, Boss,’ Lu responds.

“Okay, uh, can someone handle the wolf girl? Vision? Underoos? Anyone?” Stark asks in desperation, hoping there was a free hand available to take me on.

T’Challa begins to make his way to Bucky when Scott stands in his way, “You wanna get to them? You gotta go through me,” Scott says.

Scott then kicks and completely destroys the massive wooden crates that T’Challa was standing on. He falls to the ground and Scott begins to grab at him when he starts getting shot at by War Machine’s blaster things, the Spider-boy swinging behind him attached with a web.

The spider hero snaps his webbing before latching another onto Scott, wrapping it around the giant’s arm and kicking him in the face. I’m unsure of how to help so I become Scott’s defense on the ground, anyone slips by him or attacks from below, I’ll handle them.

Rhodes is hit and drops onto a piece of equipment, causing him to start shooting at Scott again. I take this as a chance to run towards him, tackling him away as Scott decides to crush the thing he was perched on.

Rhodes flies away and the spider thing just acts as a complete pest, climbing around Scott’s helmet distracting him until Vision pushes into him, making Scott lean on the plane behind him for support. I shift back as he steadies himself and tries to snatch Vision when he just becomes intangible and floats through Scott.

“Something just flew in me!” Scott yells.

Vision uses his laser beam to make a support tower collapse, thus trying to seal the entrance to the hangar, but Wanda uses her powers to hold it up for as long as he can.

“You got this Wanda!” I encourage, but War Machine shoots a sonar beam towards her, making her overlook her powers and clutch her ears.

“You prick!” I yell at him, running to her aid, but she ushers me away, urging me to continue to fight.

I dash back to the fight where three flyers circle Scott.

“Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie, Empire Strikes Back?” The Spider-Teen asks as he avoids Ant-Man’s attempts to grab him.

“Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?” Rhodes asks.

“I don’t know I didn’t carbon-date him,” Stark admits, “He’s on the young side.”

Well if that isn’t the understatement of the year.

I try to swipe at the arachnid superhero as he swings low, but he evades my claws.

“You know the part where they’re on the snow planet,” he means Hoth, “with the walking thingies?” he means the AT-Ats. What? I know my Star Wars. Shut up!

I catch his drift seconds too late as he’s already tangled Scott’s legs. Shit, I don’t usually deal with this shit.

“Maybe the kid’s onto something,” Stark ponders.

“High now, Tony. Go high,” Rhodes yells. They go through with the plan and all I can do is run back, I can’t stop it from working but I can stop myself from getting crushed.

They’re plan works but the Teenage Mutant Nerdy Spider gets whacked by Scott’s hand which sends him flying. In another moment of moral transparency I rush to where he’s falling and catch him.

Damn... guess he’s falling for me already.

I run a little further away from the fight and lay him down as Scott transforms back into regular size man, asking if anyone has any orange slices. I look at the boy I saved, shaking my head before rushing aside a bit so that I can deal with the wave of pain I feel coming on.

Stark flies down to the spider, turning him before catching the hands the the boy tries to throw.

“Same side. Guess who. Hi. It’s me,” Stark snarks as the kid calms himself.

“Aw, hey man,” the kid gasps. “That was scary. Yeah.”

“You’re done, all right?” Stark confirms, “You did a good job. Stay down.”

“What? I’m good, I’m fine,” the boy assures at the same time.

“Stay down,” Stark repeats.

“No, it’s good I gotta get him back,” the teen complains.

“You’re going home, or I’ll call Aunt May!” Stark threatens, “You’re done.”

“Wait,” the teen doesn’t give up as the armored man flies away, “Mr. Stark, wait,” he groans, trying to stand, “I’m not done. I’m not...,” he stumbles, “Okay, I’m done. I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyxie’s rants:  
> I don’t like to split up scenes into multiple chapters so here’s the fight from start to finish. It makes for one big-ass chapter, but it also means I have a lot less movie to stretch into a lot more chapters for act one. After the movie ends I might have a couple of scenes of fianna in wakanda to make it so that act two isn’t way longer than act one.  
> Putting all that aside, what did you think? What’s your opinions of fianna’s powers and fighting style? Do you like it? Do you hate it? What do you think of her dynamic with wanda? What do you think of her interactions with peter? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
